One Glass Solution (OGS) is a technique of directly forming an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) conductive film and a sensor on a protection glass, and plays the dual functions of protection and touch sensor. Because the OGS touch screen has the characteristics such as light weight, thinness and good light transmission, the OGS technique has gradually become the leading technique in touch industry.
At present, bridging structures in OGS touch screens may mainly be classified into two types, namely, ITO bridges and metal bridges. Compared with a product using an ITO bridge, a mask process can be saved in manufacturing a product using a metal bridge, and therefore, the manufacturing cost of the product can be effectively reduced. However, for the product using a metal bridge, the metal itself has high glossiness, thus the metal bridge in the product is quite easy to be seen under light, which seriously affects the visual effect of the product appearance.